Un brin de petit copain
by Haikurouka
Summary: Une petite histoire en threeshot imaginée par mes soins :3 (Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas) /Présence de Lemon au chapitre 2/ Laissez-vous prendre par ce petit récit. Bonne lecture
1. Chapter 1

Comme à son habitude, il se rendait chez son psychologue que sa mère lui forçait d'aller voir depuis un mois. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle voulait qu'il en consulte un une fois par semaine. Il ne trouvait pas qu'il avait de problème particulier certes il était peu sociable, n'avait pas vraiment d'ami mais il avait des notes raisonnables au lycée et n'était pas indiscipliné. Sa mère avait pris cette décision, une semaine après qu'il lui avait annoncé, être homosexuel et qu'il avait de fort sentiment pour son ami d'enfance et meilleur ami. Il savait que sa famille n'était pas homophobe et ne semblait rien avoir à reprocher à l'ami de leur fils. Le jeune seconde ne comprenait encore moins pourquoi lui était-il utile de parler à un psy. De plus qu'à chaque fin de séance, sa mère s'entretenait seule avec M. Seijuro et revenait les yeux rouges et gonflés. L'adolescent s'inquiète de faire quelque chose de travers et d'en faire souffrir ses proches. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup à son psy sauf pour répondre à ses questions souvent ciblées sur le sujet où le blond répondait facilement. Sujet qui était son ami d'enfance rencontré en primaire. Il racontait dans les moindres détails ses journées avec lui. Il le décrivait toujours positivement, il en faisait même l'éloge. Il avait l'air de vraiment l'aimer. Le seul ami qu'il s'était fait, qui souriait à côté de lui et qui ne l'abandonnerais pour rien au monde. Il se trouvait chanceux de pouvoir avoir une telle personne à ses côtés. Cet ami se nommait Tadashi Yamaguchi. Dans la voiture pour rentrer chez lui, il avait enfilé son casque audio et écoutait les mêmes musiques en boucle. Il évitait souvent le contact avec sa mère après le psy. Il se demandait toujours si elle pleurait bel et bien. Et s'il disait quelque chose de mal au psychologue, ce qui le faisait toujours moins parler aux séances suivantes.

Enfin rentré chez lui, il s'empressait de monter dans sa chambre et d'appeler Yamaguchi afin de lui raconter sa séance et ses inquiétudes. Comme toujours, Celui-ci trouvait les bons mots pour réconforter son ami et lui redonnait le sourire. C'est pour une de ses facettes là qu'il avait développé des sentiments pour son cher ami à rousseur. Ils restèrent des heures au téléphone à parler de tout et n'importe quoi avant d'être interrompu par l'appel à table de sa mère. Il raccrocha donc et descendit manger. Il resta silencieux durant tout le dîner, sa mère lui jetait de petit regard. Seulement, à un moment il prit la parole pour demander s'il pouvait sortir le lendemain avec Yamaguchi. Sa mère regarda furtivement son frère, Akiteru. Il hocha les épaules et sa mère répondit positivement à la demande de son fils. C'était rare de le voir ainsi sourire à sa famille. Ils avaient fini de manger et de débarrasser la table. Alors le grand blond se dépêcha de remonter dans sa chambre et d'envoyer un message à son ami pour le prévenir de la bonne nouvelle. Il allait enfin pouvoir annoncer ce qu'il souhaitait dire depuis si longtemps à son ami. En effet, il avait prévu d'enfin lui déclarer sa flamme après de longues années. Le lendemain était un jour spécial pour eux et c'était donc le jour idéal pour cela. Une année de plus depuis leur première rencontre. Il s'endormait donc cette idée à la tête et un sourire aux lèvres.

Son réveil venait de sonner et à la place de ronchonner, il prit son casque, le mit sur ses oreilles avec la musique à fond. Il se leva ensuite et fit un pivot en rythme avec sa chanson afin d'arriver devant sa commode. Son visage rayonnait inhabituellement. Il s'habilla et fit sa toilette en fredonnant de temps en temps joyeusement. Il descendit les marches de son escalier en respectant le tempo de la mélodie qui lui était donné dans ses oreilles. Il enfila ses chaussures tandis que sa mère l'observait d'un air perplexe. C'était si rare de le voir avec de telle expression du visage. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien l'enjoué à ce point, il sortait souvent dans les mêmes circonstances que ce jour-là pourtant. Le jeune à lunette était déjà sorti et était déjà en marche vers le point de rendez-vous. Ce fameux parc où il se rendait ensemble le plus souvent possible. Il s'y était créé tant de souvenirs là-bas avec son meilleur ami. Un nouveau allait s'inscrire sur la liste. Quand il aperçu enfin le parc, il se rendait doucement compte qu'il était en avance à cause de son enthousiasme. Alors il s'installa calmement, toujours le casque aux oreilles, sur un banc libre.

Il n'avait pas eu longtemps à attendre avant d'apercevoir son ami aux cheveux verts au loin. Il s'était redressé et avait fait glisser son casque sur sa nuque. Il s'approcha doucement de son ami et comme à chaque fois en guise de salutation, ils se prirent dans les bras. Il souriait. Son cœur battait la chamade, il ne pouvait plus attendre pour lui déclarer l'immense flamme qui l'émerveillait lorsqu'il croisait les yeux gris de son ami. Le parc était vide, seules quelques personnes y passaient sans s'arrêter. Ils s'étaient installés sur le banc. Ils discutaient tranquillement sur leurs cours qu'ils trouvaient plus ou moins intéressants, sur la pratique de leur sport préféré. Ils s'attardèrent un peu sur le sujet des consultations du blond. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement en parler mais ça lui permettait de pouvoir décompresser un peu et évoquer ses doutes et craintes. Il avait retrouvé son visage à l'expression nonchalante durant cette longue discussion. Le parc se remplissait peu à peu et le ventre du jeune garçon commençait à faire des siennes. Il proposa alors d'aller acheter à manger. Ainsi il pouvait fuir les regards des passants lorsqu'il se déclara à Tadashi. Il s'était levé et avait pris marche avec son ami à ses côtés. Pour ne pas changer les habitudes, ils s'étaient arrêtés à l'épicerie de leur entraineur de volley et avaient acheté deux pains à la viande. Il s'attardait pas à cette endroit et repris marche sans réel point d'arrivé. Il mangeait son pain tout en discutant avec son ami d'enfance qui avait l'air d'être heureux de l'accompagner, tout comme le jeune blond intérieurement. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il marchait et qu'il avait fini son délicieux pain, c'était le moment pour lui de laisser son cœur battre.

Il regarda son ami et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient s'éloigner un peu de la population et discuter rien que tous les deux. Bien sûr, le plus petit accepta et alors ils se dirigèrent vers un petit coin isolé sous un magnifique cerisier en fleur et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre fixant l'horizon. Le jeune à lunette pris une grande inspiration et commença à parler sans quitter des yeux le ciel et ses magnifiques couleurs. Son ami le scrutait en avalant chaque mot que le grand pouvait prononcer. Il expliquait avec un peu de mal ses sentiments longtemps cachés pour la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés, qu'il ne voulait plus qu'une simple amitié entre eux. C'était de l'amour fort qu'il ressentait pour son ami d'enfance. Plus il parlait plus, plus il voyait du coin de l'œil, son ami acquérir de magnifiques étoiles dans les yeux et d'étirer son doux sourire sur ses joues maintenant rosées. Il avait presque fini son petit monologue, il lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Il tourna délicatement sa tête afin de plonger son regard dans celui de son ami et pris délicatement des rougeurs. Il respira et demanda à son ami dans une déclaration des plus adorables et des plus douces s'il acceptait d'obtenir après le titre d'ami d'enfance, de meilleur ami et de partenaire celui de petit ami. Les innombrables étoiles et constellations qui se trouvaient devant lui, avaient l'air de rayonner comme jamais. Celui-ci prit la parole et déclara à son tour ses sentiments identiques à ceux du blond. Il venait d'écarquiller les yeux et de rougir une bonne fois pour toute, il n'espérait pas que cela se passe si bien et que la réponse de son ami ressemble à celle-ci.

Dans un élan de bonheur, il prit son ami dans les bras, puis le regarda dans les yeux. Leur regard était apaisant et plein d'amour. Le blond posa sa main sur la douce joue de son nouvel amant. Il lui demanda gentiment un baisé et sous le hochement de tête de celui-ci, il s'approcha de la jeune constellation jusqu'au contact délicieux de leurs lèvres entres elles. Se fut un court mais intense premier baisé pour les deux secondes. Les derniers rayons du soleil marquait cette fin de journée et c'était malheureusement pour eux, l'heure de se séparer, Ils se firent un dernier baisé et un dernier enlacement avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Le jeune à lunettes rentrait joyeusement chez lui, un immense sourire inhabituel pour sa famille. Son frère qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, le vit le premier pendant qu'il ôtait ses chaussures. Akiteru lui demanda ce qu'il le rendait si expressif. Incroyablement heureux ne cacha rien à son frère et lui annonça qu'il était maintenant en couple avec Tadashi.

Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux tandis que dans la cuisine, on pouvait entendre une assiette se brisait au contact du sol. Les deux frères s'étaient dépêchés de contraster l'accident. Leur mère était accroupie en train de récupérer les plus gros bouts de l'assiette cassée sur le carrelage, tête baissée. Elle s'excusa avec un petit rire pour sa maladresse. Akiteru l'a rejoignit et l'aida. Elle releva la tête vers son plus jeune fils avec un beau sourire aux lèvres. Elle se redressa allant chercher un balai et une pelle puis une fois les outils en main, elle regarda encore son fils. Elle fit un sourire les yeux fermés tout en félicitant son fils pour sa déclaration et lui souhaita plein de bonheur avec. Il était intrigué par la situation mais il avait remercié sa mère. Il était monté dans sa chambre, avait déposé son sac et sa veste puis avait filé dans la salle d'eau. Les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur son corps. Il avait les yeux fermés et était pensif. Il n'avait jamais vu sa mère faire tomber quelque chose encore moins quelque chose de fragile. Elle n'était, pour lui, en rien maladroite. De nouveaux doutes s'installèrent en lui mais furent vite balayer par le souvenir de son baisé et la vision de son premier petit copain. Il avait fini sa douche et s'était installé confortablement dans son lit, son téléphone à la main. Il envoyait des messages à Yamaguchi jusqu'à que son interlocuteur tombe de sommeil et ne réponde plus. Il s'était endormi peu de temps après, un léger sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

Il se réveillait doucement avec des délicats rayons de soleil qui éclairaient son visage. Il s'étirait, constatant que le ciel était encore bien dégagé ce jour-là. Il se redressait et prenait son téléphone afin de souhaiter la bonne journée à Yamaguchi. Une fois, cela réalisé, il se leva de son lit, s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre. Dans le couloir, il croisa son frère un manteau sur lui et un sac à dos sur l'épaule droite. Le moins âgé demandait interrogatif si Akiteru se rendait quelque part aujourd'hui. Son frère lui avait répondu, un sourire aux lèvres, qu'il se rendait chez des amis pour deux jours. Il avait hoché la tête à son frère et avait ensuite passé son chemin afin de descendre les escaliers et de se rendre dans la cuisine. Il s'installait tranquillement à la table où le petit-déjeuner était préparé. Il remercia sa mère avant de se mettre à manger. Celle-ci s'installa à son tour à la table faisant face à son fils. Elle s'était préparé un café qu'elle buvait doucement. Il évitait de la regarder, repensant au drôle d'accident de la veille. La tension était incroyablement palpable. Ce qui brisa cette ambiance pesante fut l'intervention d'Akiteru qui annonçait son départ. A la suite de cela, la mère des deux frères buvait sa dernière gorgée de café et en allant déposer sa tasse dans l'évier, elle annonçait également quelque chose à son fils à lunettes. Elle lui expliquait qu'elle et son mari allait être absent eux aussi jusqu'au lendemain soir. Ils allaient rendre visite à de vieux amis. Le jeune adolescent prenait doucement conscience qu'il allait se retrouver seul pendant un peu plus d'un jour.

Il avait quelques idées qui fusaient déjà mais il avait été sorti de ses pensées par sa mère qui lui proposait gentiment d'aller vers des courses ensemble. Il hocha nonchalamment la tête en guise de réponse. Ils s'étaient tout deux préparés et étaient en route vers la grande surface la plus proche. Pendant le trajet, sa mère discutait de tout et de rien. Ils souriaient ensemble. Bien sûr, il évitait le sujet du psychologue et également de Yamaguchi. Ils étaient arrivés. Ils descendirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans le magasin. Tranquillement, ils réalisèrent leur course tout en discutant vaguement. Le blond à lunette n'avait pas grande expression du visage et alimentait la discussion qu'avec de courtes phrases réfléchies. Il s'installa un long silence. Puis sa mère qui lui faisait dos, lui adressa de nouveau la parole. Il aurait préféré ne pas parler de cela, cependant sa mère venait d'entamer le sujet de ses séances avec M. Seijuro. Il l'avait regardé un peu de travers et avec une mine gavée. Il répondait calmement que tout se passais bien avec son psychologue. Sa mère eu une drôle de question ensuite. Elle le questionna sur s'il lui avait parlé d'un sujet concernant son petit ami en fin de séance. Bien entendu, le jeune secoua la tête en signe de réponse négative. Les questions fusaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Bizarrement, il avait hâte à la prochaine séance afin de questionner à son tour son psychologue. Sa mère avait acquis une triste mine et continuait ses courses. Quand à lui, il la suivait en silence en envoyant des messages à Yamaguchi sur la dernière discussion. Son petit ami le rassurait et que cela ne devait être qu'une simple question banale. Il souriait la vue de chaque message de son amant. Il eut une idée soudaine et hésita à la réaliser.

Il fixa un instant sa mère de dos et avec un peu de rancœur, pour avoir parlé du sujet à risque, il tapa un message à Yamaguchi. Il lui proposait de venir passer la nuit chez lui. Après tout, il était seul ce soir-là et autant en profiter. Il mourrait d'envie de voir son ami à rousseur en plus de cela. L'interlocuteur quant à lui, répondit de suite par une réponse positive. C'était fixé. Le petit ami du blond allait passer la nuit à son adresse. Il souriait à cette idée. Ce serait la première fois qu'il invite quelqu'un chez lui. Sa mère avait remarqué son air un peu enjoué mais n'avait rien ajouté. Ils avaient fini les courses tranquillement, abordant que des sujets calmes, voir ennuyeux. Ils avaient rangé celles-ci puis avaient repris la route vers la maison. Ce n'était pas de grande course juste suffisant pour le week-end que l'adolescent passerait seul. Du moins, c'est ce que pensaient ses parents. Il était assis sur le canapé du salon, cela faisait un moment qu'il avait rangé les courses et que ses parents avaient quitté la maison. Il attendait son ami, un peu stressé mais impatient. C'est alors que retentit la sonnette signifiant que son ami était à la porte. Il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir celle-ci. Il ouvrit, le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il aperçu son petit ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux fermés. Il le trouvait adorablement mignon. Il le fit entrer en silence et ferma la porte. Il se retourna ensuite vers son bien-aimé.

Celui-ci avait l'air stressé et mal à l'aise. Le blond souriait. Il avait pris la jeune étoile dans ses bras. L'adolescent à rousseur avait légèrement sursauté avant de se retournait pour serrer à son tour le jeune à lunettes dans ses bras. Il l'avait regardé avec tant de douceur, son visage rayonnait de bonheur. Il s'était un peu baissé afin d'embrasser les douces et délicates lèvres de son amant. Ce contact durait de longues secondes pour leur plus grand plaisir. Il s'était de son petit ami avec un léger sourire rare sur son visage et de légères teintes rouges que ses joues. Il était assez tard et leur ventre le faisait bien comprendre. Il avait faim tous les deux. C'est alors qu'ils s'étaient levés vers la cuisine et avait décidé de préparer ensemble un plat. Il s'était mis d'accord pour un simple riz cantonnais. Le blond avait de son côté sorti tous les ingrédients propices à la préparation de ce repas. Œuf, Riz, petits pois, tout y était, il pouvait commencer. Il s'était mis devant les plaques, avait sorti une casserole et une poêle. Yamaguchi s'occupais de laver le riz et de le faire cuire tandis que le plus grand réalisait l'omelette et cuisinait les petits pois. La cuisine obtenait peu à peu une agréable odeur. Quelques minutes de préparation plus tard, Il avait fini de mélanger le riz et le reste. Yamaguchi avait mis la table et ils s'y étaient installés. Le repas fut mangé vite et ils s'étaient régalés. Le plus grand était maintenant en train de faire la vaisselle tranquillement en parlant de dos à son ami.

Celui-ci avait surpris son aimé en lui faisant un câlin par derrière. Il avait donc cessé de faire la vaisselle et s'était retourné afin de pouvoir faire face à son copain. Le plus vieux eut une soudaine idée des plus osées en voyant le visage de sa constellation tout sourire et avec de petites rousseurs. Il prit furtivement sa main et abandonna définitivement sa tâche. Il traîna son bien-aimé dans sa chambre qui ne comprenait pas tout. Une fois rentré, il referma sa porte et repris le plus petit dans ses bras. Posant ses mains sur ses joues et relevant le visage de celui-ci, il l'embrassa amoureusement. Les bras de Tadashi firent entourer le blond qui eut un léger frisson. Le baisé prenait de plus en plus de fougue. Ils avaient transformés le baisé en un ardent baisé langoureux. Leur langue s'entremêlait ensemble et créait une douce danse de plaisir. Le plus jeune perdait peu à peu ses forces et le plus grand le fit un peu reculer. Ils arrivèrent au bord du lit et Yamaguchi se laissa délicatement tomber dessus. Le blond se laissa également entrainer pour ne pas couper le baisé si intense. Voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient l'un au dessus de l'autre. Celui du dessus, tout en continuant le baisé, passa sa main dans le pull de son aimé. Leurs mouvements étaient rapidement et plus ou moins désordonnés. Ils étaient pris par des bouffées de chaleur et respiraient fortement. C'était une première pour eux. Le blond était pressé de pouvoir admirer enfin le corps de son petit ami. Il l'avait bien sûr déjà vu, seulement cette fois, il pourrait enfin en profiter. Il avait chaud et donc il s'était redressé afin d'ôter ses lunettes, sa veste et son t-shirt et de pouvoir ôter également le pull de son bien-aimé.

Le voilà torse nu comme son ami. Il admirait sans gêne ce corps qui s'offrait à lui. Il trouvait magnifique les délicates et petites tâches qui parsemaient les épaules de celui-ci. Tadashi, tout rouge, était bien trop timide pour oser faire quoi que ce soit. Mais pour le plaisir du grand, il se laissait faire aux gestes de celui-là. C'est pourquoi, le blond venait doucement caresser ses hanches tout en déposant une multitude de baisé dans son cou. Pendant que Tadashi perdait peu à peu la parole, le plus vieux descendait un peu plus bas sur son torse et ses mains venaient doucement faire des caresses à l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant. Ce geste lui offrit un magnifique gémissement et frissons de sa part. Seulement ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il en voulait plus, entendre plus sa voix, explorer un peu plus son corps, le dominer entièrement. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti autant, depuis qu'il connaissait Yamaguchi, il découvrait de nouvelles sensations, de nouveaux sentiments et émotions. Il l'aimait terriblement. Il était descendu jusqu'au bas-ventre avec ses doux baisés. Il regarda un instant son bien-aimé. L'expression qu'il portait au visage était tout simplement bandante. Les yeux légèrement plissés et perlés par l'excitation, la bouche un peu entrouverte et les joues magnifiquement rouge. Le blond n'en pouvait plus. Il se déshabilla rapidement et fit de même à son partenaire. Il s'était un peu allongé afin de pouvoir suçoter le cou de son cher et tendre et de pouvoir également atteindre l'intimité de celui-ci. Celle-ci trouvée, il inséra doucement un doigt à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait surtout pas être brusque et lui faire mal. Tadashi avait les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche également seulement aucuns sons n'y sortaient. Il bougeait doucement son doigt afin de l'habituer doucement jusqu'à pouvoir y insérer un deuxième et réalisait des doux mouvements de ciseaux. Une légère goutte de salive ruisselait sur la joue de Tadashi, totalement absorbé par l'excitation et le plaisir que son petit ami lui procurait.

Il sentait que Yamaguchi était assez préparé. Alors il retira doucement ses doigts de son intimité pour ensuite venir se placer devant son entrée avec son membre. Il prit une grande inspiration et commença à pénétrer délicatement son amant. Celui-ci se crispa de douleur, des larmes coulaient de ses magnifiques yeux et de petits cris sourds sortaient de sa bouche. Le plus grand s'était enfoncé lentement en lui et attendait un signe de son copain avant de commencer tout mouvement. Signe qui ne fit pas plus attendre. Tadashi s'était doucement détendu et avait pris la main du jeune adolescent en guise de signe. Alors délicatement, il commençait ses va-et-vient en soupirant de plaisir à chacun de ses coups de reins. Peu à peu, les mouvements s'accentuaient, les gémissements s'amplifiaient, les corps se réchauffaient. Leurs souffres se mélangeaient. Il venait d'encore accélérer ses mouvements en venant embrasser langoureusement son petit ami qui haletait doucement. A chaque coup de rein, il se sentait de plus en plus au bord de l'orgasme.

Pris par la fougue du contact de leur peau et par l'excitation, il accélérait encore une fois avant de venir dans un doux gémissement à l'intérieur de son copain. Il s'était laissé tomber. Il haletait, reprenant son souffle. Il regardait avec un sourire son petit copain qu'il prit dans ses bras. Totalement épuisé mais heureux, il s'endormit avec son amour collé à lui. Le lendemain, il s'était réveillé le premier paisiblement. Il s'était redressé en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son compagnon qui dormait encore. Il avait pris ses lunettes qui étaient sur la table de chevet, les avait mise et regardait le temps dehors. Il faisait encore très beau seulement quelque chose l'intriguait. Il regarda ensuite l'heure sur son téléphone. Il était indiqué midi tapante. Il fut étonné d'avoir dormi autant, d'un côté sa nuit avait été mouvementé. Il fit un petit calcul dans sa tête. Ses parents allaient rentrés dans deux à trois heures. Yamaguchi venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Les deux amants s'étaient regardés amoureusement et s'étaient enlacés longuement. Une fois bien réveillés, ils s'étaient levés, habillés et avaient vaguement mangé. Yamaguchi était reparti un peu avant que les parents du blond ne rentrent au domicile. Il les avait accueillis avec un visage sans expression comme à son habitude. Il était en marche vers sa chambre quand il fut appelé par sa mère.

Il avait donc redescendu les marches de l'escalier et c'était dirigé vers la cuisine. Sa mère se tenait devant l'évier et attendait les bras croisés son fils. Celui-ci lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui fit remarquer la présence de deux assiettes sans l'évier. Elle le questionna donc sur la veille et s'il avait osé inviter quelqu'un en leur absence. Il n'était du genre à mentir à ses parents. Alors il répondit positivement et indiqua que c'était Yamaguchi. Sa mère s'approcha de son fils et haussa légèrement le ton, expliquant à son plus jeune fils qu'elle n'acceptait pas ce comportement. Qu'elle ne souhaitait pas qu'un bon à rien vienne chez eux. Sous la colère, elle dénigrait Yamaguchi sans se soucier de sa relation avec son fils. S'en était trop pour l'adolescent. Il se mit lui aussi, inhabituellement, à répondre à sa mère et à hausser le ton. Il en criait presque, argumentant le fait que son petit ami n'était pas un bon à rien, qu'il l'aimait et qu'ils avaient scellé leur amour en couchant ensemble la nuit précédente.

Sa mère a l'entente de ses dernières paroles, avait giflé son fils. Sa tête avait été entrainée sur le côté. Il regardait maintenant le mur droit de la cuisine. Jamais, elle n'avait osé le frapper avant ça. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Sa mère quant à elle n'en revenait pas. Elle venait de frapper son précieux fils. Seulement, cela ne pouvait plus durer, elle ne le supportait plus. Elle prit encore en colère et avec également beaucoup de tristesse, le bras de son fils qui ne parlait plus et pleurait sans expression de tristesse, ni de rage. Ses larmes parlaient simplement pour lui. Il se fit trainer par sa mère dans la voiture. En allumant le contact de la voiture, elle ajouta avant de se taire pour tout le trajet, qu'ils se rendaient chez M. Seijuro.


	3. Chapter 3

Les voilà en route pour le psychologue. L'adolescent ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de très grave pour mériter de se rendre chez le psy. Peut-être qu'enfin, il allait être éclairé sur les événements qu'ils se passaient après les entretiens entre sa mère et M. Seijuro et sur cette étrange question. Il réfléchissait énormément durant ce trajet. Tellement qu'il développait peu à peu un violent mal de crâne. L'ambiance dans la voiture était des plus pesantes. Personne ne parlait, la radio n'était pas allumée et c'était à peine s'ils respiraient. Il regardait le paysage défilait sous ses yeux trempés. Il en voyait flou. Sa tête était vite, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il ne souhaitait que voir et pleurer un bon coup dans les bras de Yamaguchi. Une intensité de mauvaises émotions l'envahissaient. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Il se renfermait doucement sur lui-même en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Ses doigts étaient crispés. Il s'arrachait presque les cheveux. Il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il avait toujours fait en sorte d'être le fils modèle. Il l'était devenu, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il ne trouvait pas où était le problème. Sa mère arrêta la voiture, il releva sa tête et regarda par la fenêtre. Ils étaient devant le cabinet de M. Seijuro.

D'un ton froid, sa mère lui dit de sortir et de la suivre. Il s'exécuta sans lui répondre et de façon des plus blasé qu'il pouvait. Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'attente. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait demandé à son mari d'appeler en urgence M. Seijuro pour prendre un rendez-vous rapide. Seulement il ne l'écoutait pas, regardant ailleurs. La porte de la salle d'attente venait de s'ouvrir, derrière celle-ci se tenait le psychologue. Il lança un regard à la mère du blond et lui demanda si c'était au sujet de leur dernier entretien. Elle hocha la tête et se leva en faisant signe à son fils de la suivre. Il se leva suivant sa mère et rentra dans le bureau de son cher psychologue pour son plus grand plaisir. Lui et sa mère s'installèrent en face du fauteuil de M. Seijuro qui pris lui aussi place. C'est alors, que la mère commença à expliquer les événements de ces derniers jours puis demanda au psychologue de prendre la parole. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et frotta son nez sur ses doigts entremêlés. Il prit une grande inspiration et regarda le jeune adolescent. Il commença doucement par dire que la mère de celui-ci se faisait beaucoup de soucis. Elle pensait que M. Seijuro pouvait réellement aider son fils. Celle-ci regardait son fils. D'un ton et d'un faux sourire maternel, celle-ci essayait de le rassurer. Quant à lui, il était perplexe et écoutait simplement ce que le psy lui racontait sans trop comprendre où il voulait en venir. Elle prit délicatement la main de son précieux fils et M. Seijuro se remit à parler.

Il commença à parler de Yamaguchi, ami d'enfance, meilleur ami et petit ami de celui-ci. Sous l'entente de son nom, le jeune fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils abordent et inclurent Tadashi dans son soi-disant « problème ». Cela l'énervait mais il restait impassible à l'extérieur. Le psychologue continuait son discours en rajoutant que sa mère avait menée une petite enquête au près des différentes écoles de son fils allant de la primaire au lycée. Qu'elle avait fait tout son possible afin de bien se renseigner sur ce jeune garçon. Dans la tête du jeune à lunettes, des voix suggèrent violemment lui rappelant que sa mère avait traité son petit ami de bon à rien quelques instants avant. Pour lui, tout cela était lié. Elle s'était renseignée sur son ami afin de savoir si c'était une bonne fréquentation pour son fils. Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne supportait qu'on puisse juger son précieux copain ainsi. Il avait repoussé la main de sa mère et s'était relevé brusquement. Il coupa la parole à M. Seijuro afin de défendre son petit ami. Sa mère le regardait s'énerver. La tension de la pièce grossissait. Le jeune blond parlait, parlait encore avec un ton agressif. Sa mère se releva à son tour, saisit le bras de son fils, le regarda droit dans les yeux et cria le prénom de son fils. L'action suivante se fit très vite et synchronisée.

M. Seijuro s'était redressé tendant sa main vers la jeune mère. Il disait qu'elle ne devait pas le dire maintenant, ce n'était pas le moment, pas aussi crûment. Seulement c'était trop tard, elle avait pris la parole. Une main qui tenait fermement le bras de son fils et sous un ton poussé par son inquiétude maternel. Elle avait révélé l'évidence. Elle avait hurlé un « Yamaguchi Tadashi n'existe pas ». Son fils avait ouvert grand les yeux et avait un grand pas en arrière. Il s'obstinait et répétait qu'ils mentaient. Sa mère et le psychologue s'étaient rassis. Celui-ci sortit des feuilles du tiroir de son bureau et les montra au grand blond. Pendant qu'il examinait les feuilles, sa mère expliquait qu'elle avait fait toutes les écoles et s'était même rendu au club de volley de son fils. Seulement jamais le nom de Yamaguchi n'apparaissait ou disait quelque chose au professeur. Plus la mère de celui-ci parlait, plus ses mains se serraient sur les feuilles qui approuvaient les dires de sa mère. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il fut soudain pris d'une rage insoutenable, d'une incompréhension immense. Il jeta les feuilles et sortit en courant de la pièce. Sa mère et M. Seijuro essayèrent de le retenir en vain. Il sortit également du cabinet et continuait sa course sans s'arrêter. Il ne savait pas où il se rendait mais il s'en fichait. Il courait en larmes. Sa tête lui faisait mal. L'homme qu'il aimait ne pouvait être qu'une illusion. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à affirmer que Tadashi n'était qu'un ami imaginaire. Il sprintait encore et encore qu'il en sortit de la ville. Ses pensées étaient confuses, son esprit rempli d'incompréhension et un souffle court. Ses yeux trempés l'empêchaient de remarquer qu'il montait la grande colline qui surplombe la ville. La nuit tombée doucement pendant qu'il s'épuisait à courir sans fin. Une fois arrivé au sommet de la falaise où se trouve un magnifique cerisier et une incroyable vue sur la ville éclairée, il se mit à marcher vers cet arbre traditionnel. Il regardait tranquillement, reprenant en même temps son souffle, les couleurs pastels du ciel et l'imprenable couché de soleil. Les larmes coulaient encore sur son visage. Le cerisier était en fleur. Il le trouvait magnifique. Il s'était enfin calmé quand la voix de sa mère revenait l'hanter à répéter encore et encore cette horrible phrase. Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles et d'un coup cria un grand « Vous mentez tous ! » qui résonna par-dessus la ville. Il haletait et répétait en bouche cette phrase en regardant le sol.

Soudain, Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il s'était redressé et avait reculé d'un grand mètre de peur que ce soit sa mère ou bien un membre de sa famille. Quand il reconnut la personne, il écarquilla ses yeux et bafouilla. Devant lui se trouvait sa précieuse constellation, Yamaguchi Tadashi se tenait là devant lui avec une mine triste. Il le questionna tout de suite sur comment il savait que le grand se trouver ici. Le jeune à rousseur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupé par une seconde question de la part de l'adolescent confus. Il le regarda avec un sourire triste et demanda d'une voix basse s'il était bel et bien réel, s'il n'était pas une illusion. A chaque fin de ses questions et avec les yeux perlés de chagrin, il ajoutait un petit « non », comme s'il comprenait peu à peu la bouleversante vérité. La jeune étoile le regarda et lui répondit lentement que le jeune garçon attristé n'avait plus besoin de lui maintenant. Celui-ci secouait la tête en signe de refus et prononçait d'infime non. L'autre garçon, quant à lui, continuait de parler. Il ajoutait que le plus grand avait maintenant trouvé des amis grâce à son équipe de volley. Que la passion de celui-ci, pour ce sport, était revenue. Le jeune à la chevelure verte s'était avancé vers le couché de soleil. Une fois devant, il se retourna vers le grand. Celui-ci avait l'air terrifié, choqué, il s'avançait très lentement vers l'emplacement de son ami. Le plus petit le regarda la tête légèrement penchée, un doux sourire aux lèvres et des larmes qui ruisselaient sur les joues tachetées de celui-ci. Son corps devenait peu à peu vaporeux de tel que les derniers rayons de soleils étaient apercevable à travers lui. Il prononça ses dernières paroles tout sourire qui fut « Ma tâche auprès de toi est accomplie. Adieu mon amour. ». L'adolescent, lui, courait vers cette illusion. Il pleurait énormément. Il ne voulait pas voir son précieux ami disparaître. Cela lui était inimaginable. Il criait un « J'ai besoin de toi. » en s'élançant sur l'ombre qui s'évaporait afin de l'enlacer et la retenir en ce monde.

Yamaguchi n'avait rien de matériel. Seulement, le vide qui se trouvait derrière, lui, l'était bel et bien. Il était trop tard, le jeune s'était déjà élancer et avait enlacé le vide. Tadashi s'était totalement dissipé. Le corps de l'adolescent dévalait maintenant, la falaise sous le soleil qui disparaissait complètement à son tour. Il ne voyait plus rien, il ne sentait plus rien, n'entendait plus, c'était la fin pour lui.

Des passants avaient vu la scène et avaient pu appeler les secours avant que le drame se finisse en pierre taillée. Arrivé à l'hôpital, il était dans un état critique. L'annonce du coma à ses proches avait été bouleversante. Akiteru et sa mère passait leurs journées au chevet de leur précieux fils, petit frère. Sa mère pleurait chaque jour s'en voulant, Akiteru priait chaque nuit, son père ne dormait plus. Les médecins avaient un bon espoir pour le jeune garçon de 16 ans. Il allait s'en tirer sans séquelle, la chute avait été petite et les soins avaient pu être pris rapidement grâce à la présence des personnes sur place. C'est seulement une semaine après l'accident que le jeune rouvrit les yeux. Sa mère s'était empressée de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'excusait encore et encore. L'adolescent encore confus, enlaça à son tour sa mère qui pleurait de nouveau. Celle-ci lui disait qu'il pouvait très bien rester avec Tadashi s'il le souhaitait, que plus rien n'avait d'importance que le bonheur de son précieux fils. Il repoussa doucement sa mère par les épaules et la regarda plein d'incompréhension. Akiteru et le père de celui-ci était rentré dans la pièce essoufflé. Le jeune blond à lunette questionna sa mère.

Un simple « Qui est Tadashi ? » fut prononcé. Ce prénom ne lui rappelait plus rien. Le coma l'avait effacé de sa mémoire. Sa mère ouvrit grand les yeux et refonda en larmes tout en prenant de nouveau son fils fermement dans les bras. Akiteru, lui, s'était mise à pleurer les mains sur le visage avant d'également serrer son frère et sa mère précieusement entre ses bras, tant qu'à son père il pleurait en silence et était venu rejoindre l'étreinte familiale. Il regardait droit devant lui encore troublé, enlacé par toute sa famille. Devant lui, il pouvait clairement apercevoir la télévision de sa chambre allumée sur une chaîne d'information. Parmi les sanglots émis par ses proches, il arrivait tout de même à entendre le présentateur parler. Celui-ci annonçait la découverte d'une constellation à l'abord de Vénus apparut une semaine plus tôt. Il sut très bien distingué le nom que les astrophysiciens avaient donné à la constellation. Sous l'entente du nom de celle-ci, des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela le rendait triste. Il prit donc à son tour, part à l'enlacement et ferma les yeux. Ce qu'il vu en fermant ceux-là était magnifique. Il voyait un enchaînement de point qui lui était bizarrement familier. Ces points flamboyants constituaient également la nouvelle constellation. La constellation Tadashi.


End file.
